Question: $J$ $K$ $L$ If: $ KL = 8x + 6$, $ JK = 5x + 2$, and $ JL = 99$, Find $KL$.
Answer: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${JL}$ is the sum of ${JK}$ and ${KL}$ $ {JK} + {KL} = {JL}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {5x + 2} + {8x + 6} = {99}$ Combine like terms: $ 13x + 8 = {99}$ Subtract $8$ from both sides: $ 13x = 91$ Divide both sides by $13$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $KL$ $ KL = 8({7}) + 6$ Simplify: $ {KL = 56 + 6}$ Simplify to find ${KL}$ : $ {KL = 62}$